What are friends for?
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Anissina helps her childhood friend, Gwendal, stop brooding…


Title: What are friends for?  
>Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh!<br>Author: kira  
>CharsPairs: Gwendal, Anissina  
>Genres: friendship, romance<br>Warnings: none  
>Word Count: 800<br>Summary: Anissina helps her childhood friend, Gwendal, stop brooding…

Author's notes: Thanks go out to Jen for helping me get Anissina & Gwennie right. Also Gwendal's innate magical element is earth, hence the ground moving in the fic… ;p

888

"It's not that bad," Anissina said. She had spent most of the afternoon watching her friend quietly brooding, instead of enjoying their picnic, while the earth trembled beneath them. She smiled when he turned to give her a pained look. "Really it isn't."

Gwendal's expression deepened into a scowl when she leaned towards him.

"Cherry-sama's only getting married… again…" Anissina tried not to laugh when the ground trembled in response to her friend's ire. "What if I tried to help you forget…?" she purred in what hoped was a seductive tone of voice. She did laugh at the look of fear that briefly flitted across his face. "Oh, Gwendal! I promise no inventions, just…"

"What…?" he asked, unsure if he should believe her or not.

"…me…" Anissina finished.

"You…?"

Anissina nodded. For one brief, shining moment, she got a smile out of him and she loved it. "Like this…" she said, reaching up to cup his cheek as she leaned towards him.

Gwendal closed his eyes, and leaning into her touch, he met her halfway for a kiss. Breaking it, he was surprised to find she tasted good, like berries. He was also surprised to find the tension that normally lay between them, melted away. Gwendal leaned in to kiss her again.

Anissina happily obliged him. While she never thought of him as more than just a friend, sitting there, kissing him had sent her heart fluttering. Giving in to her urge to dominate him, she deepened it. As she explored the warm confines of his mouth with her tongue, Anissina felt little jolts of pleasure running down her spine to pool deep with her belly.

Gwendal broke the kiss. His pants felt suddenly tight while his mind screamed at him that this was Anissina he was kissing. She was the bane of his existence, with her silly contraptions and experiments, and not some wench to be used and discarded. Still, Gwendal found a part of him liked kissing her. That same part of his mind insisted she liked kissing him too. As he gently eased her onto her back, Gwendal followed it with a kiss.

Anissina deepened the kiss. She wanted him so badly; she could taste it when she came up for air. It was like playing with "super magical happy woman's special friend-kun," only better. This was Gwendal, tall, dark, handsome… a man of few words, but when he spoke, Anissina mentally sighed. He was also gentle and she loved the cute things he would knit after one of her experiments went awry. He was perfect in every way, except his reluctance to fall in love with her or anyone else for that matter and she hated the thought of him being lonely. When he shifted his weight off of her, she threw caution to the wind and unbuttoned her high necked blouse. Much to her surprise, Gwendal reached over to help her.

Gwendal lay on his side, his head propped up on his upturned palm, while he lazily rubbed the pad of his thumb on her nipple as he cupped her breast. Anissina was making soft mewling sounds and Gwendal found it felt good to be the one in control of the situation for a change. Letting go of her breast, he leisurely ran his hand down her side to briefly rest it on her hip, before continuing down her thigh as far as he could reach. When he moved to open his pants, she regained the upper hand.

Holding his gaze with her own, Anissina bent her knees. She placed her hands on her thighs, slowly sliding her full skirt down, exposing the creamy white skin. She chuckled softly as the color rose in his cheeks when he realized she was not wearing any knickers underneath. A quick flip of the fabric and she laid herself bare to his hungry gaze.

Gwendal took the hint, and sitting up on his knees, he pushed his pants down past his hips. A few awkward moves later, and he was nestled between her thighs. He thrust gently inside her; the sinfully pleasurable sensations going straight to his cock as he slowly developed his rhythm. He leaned in, kissing her nose as he tried to prolong their pleasure, but he had been alone far too long, with too many lonely nights. He quickened his pace, hoping she would understand. The ground trembled as he moved closer and closer to his release.

Anissina moaned softly. The faster he went, the more the pleasure built inside until she felt ready to explode. She did just as he came, the earth literally moving beneath them. They lay together, basking in the afterglow, and she wondered if she had made a mistake, and yet, he seemed content when he leaned over to kiss her…


End file.
